ladeedabetterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sloane
Sloane is the smart chick with an A++ in Accessorizing and style! She's smart, trendy, and one of Dee's best friends. With a little help from Tylie and Cyanne, Sloane thought up a great idea on how to make Dee's sweet 16 party a party to never forget! Character Profile I'm the styling queen of La Dee Da! That means I can pull together you-nique outfits that make our designs really SHINE. Age: 16 Birthstone: Emerald Fave Color: Purple. Or animal prints! Fave Food: My grandma's chicken pot pie. Secret Talent: A+ accessorizing. I could probably do it in the dark! I'm always taking pics and tearing pages out of magazines. Even little things inspire AWESOME design ideas. Personality Sloane is said to be the smartest girl in the group. She often carries an electronic tablet with her at all times in order to write or draw ideas. She is the oldest of the four girls and seems to be pretty mature. But she never dresses as a typical nerd; she prefers layers and usually (though not always) has tomboyish attire in comparison to the others. Sloane has many talents, particularly in making accessories, but it's also said she can design multiple outfits within minutes. Appearance (Please keep in mind that each doll has differences from official/drawn artwork. For more info see the next segment. The information shown here is based on the official artwork.) Unlike the other La Dee Da girls, Sloane has light brown skin. Her hair is a bright brown-red color and very puffy. Her bangs are slicked down to frame the upper half of her head, while her hair is worn in puffy pigtails. Her eyes are ivy-green and she wears a near matching shade of green eye shadow, along with pinkish lipstick and red blush. Her outfit consists of a short emerald green top with tight wrist length sleeves, a loose white shirt resembling a uniform top with purple markings along the chest, and a puffy, see-through green jacket on top of it with even shorter sleeves. Around her neck is a white scarf with red, yellow, and blue markings and around her waist are two belts (one black and the other purple). She wears a very short denim skirt and fishnet leggings. Sloane also has white knee socks with thick red stripes, and a pair of white boot-shoes with red, yellow, and blue markings. For winter, Sloane keeps her normal attire, though with a pair of light earmuffs and blue leggings instead of her fishnet leggings. Safari Dream Sloane wears her hair in big purple puff at the bottom of her head. Her bangs aren't visible, as she wears a zebra cap with big zebra ears on top and a pink-red Mohawk in the center. Sloane's eye makeup is purple and she has blue and white tribal markings below her eyes. Her lipstick is bright pink and she also has on small hooped gold earrings. Sloane's outfit consist of a red bustier like tank top with blue markings, grassy lining and a black neck piece that seems to be connected to the dress. On her right wrist is a blue bracelet, and on the left upper arm is a gold band. Around her hips is a grassy-feathery skirt and she has bright tan leggings with multicolored zebra stripes. She also has on brown tribal sandals. Lollipop Swirl Sloane had Cyanne straighten her hair and dye it a pretty pink color with multiple red streaks. Her hair is about chest length with a small flip along the end with loose flowing bangs that curl up just a bit at her eyes and few loose strands curling outward. Some hair was piled at the top of her head to almost resemble a bun, where a blue bow is worn with a heart shaped lollipop attached to the center. Her eyes remain the same but with lighter, glittery pink eyeshadow and light pink lipstick with cherry-red lipstick in the center in the shape of a heart. Sloan wears a loose pink sleeveless mini-dress with red thin stripes diagonally cut across and swirly heart lollipops depicted all over the dress. At the chest is a blue striped present bow and the dress has blue ruffled lining. She also has red-magenta leggings below her knees with blue striped bows. Her shoes are blue heels with pink straps. Sloane also carries a big pink heart shaped lollipop with this attire. Butterfly Blast Sloane has vibrant pink makeup with black lines, resembling butterfly wings on the left eye, and pale pink lipstick. Her hair is orange and pink, and braided and curled. Attached is a pink sparkling ribbon. Sloane wears a pink, red, orange, and black dress that resembles a butterfly or flower with a bit of translucent black material at the chest. She also wears fancy sandals with wrapping around her lower-leg. Tropical Twist Sloane's eyes appear normal with a light amount of green and yellow make up. Her hair has been dyed yellow and is pulled up into a curled bun on the top of her head, held with a green headband with a piece resembling the top of a pineapple in the center. Her lipstick is a bright, very pale shade of pink. Her blush is a dull orange color. Sloane's attire is very simple, consisting of a yellow and neon-dull green dress with single strap over the right shoulder. At her chest is a shimmering yellow segment with silk green strap. She also wears yellow and green matching sandals. Juicy Crush 2: Tropical Punch Information seen here is based on the doll and will change to reflect official artwork. ' Sloane's hair is blue and wavy. She wears a pair of cat-eye yellow glasses, along with red lipstick and dark blue, pink, and yellow eye makeup. Sloane's attire consists of a dull blue dress with soft, translucent pink and yellow material on her left shoulder with multiple fruits decorating it. Her shoes are plain green heels with purple markings. Fairytale Dance: Little Red Riding Hood Sloane has dyed her hair solid black with many shades of red gradiating into it. On her bangs are many streaks of vanilla-white, and they are shaped in outward curls. The rest of the hair is a little puffed and very curled, worn with a simple black bow. Her eyes are hazel themed and have purple eye makeup and black detailing underneath her eyes. Her lips are cherry red. Sloane wears a white dress with pixie skirt and two black belts around her waist with tiny bows attached to them. Over the skirt is two layers of pixie-skirt styled red tulle, matching the big ribbon worn at her shoulder, and the one tied around her left wrist. Sloane also wears tall black boots with many bows on them, a black wrist accessory, and carries a black clutch. '(Anything after this point is rumored to be a real doll eventually, see gallery for official photo, name to change to official when given one) Beach For the beach outfit, Sloane has either cut her hair or tightly bundled it to be in much smaller pigtails worn a bit lower on her head, along with puffy, shortly worn bangs with a teal headband with see-through bubble pieces along it. She has blue eye shadow and white bubble makeup below her left eye. Sloane's top is a purple tank top with a single sleeve on her right arm and white lining. The top resembles the gills of a fish. Attached by a pink clam shell is a loose, longer to the right side green skirt with clams and stars adorning it. Her sandals are purple, tan, and white in color and have heels. She also has pink sunglasses with purple lenses and a purple puffer fish purse with pink flippers and underside. Movie Premiere In this design, Sloane resembles a "Flapper Girl". Her hair is very cut short, almost resembling a bob with no bangs visible, wearing a big peach-pink ornament around her head like a headband with a rhinestone heart on the side with multiple blue feathers and beads dangling from it. Her eye makeup is blue while she has white glittery makeup and silver ruffle shape makeup below her left eye. Sloane's dress is a peach-pink top that is very short in the front and long in the back with many strands trailing. She wears multiple necklaces, including the longest having a green heart gem in the center, along with blue fur boa, white pantyhose, and blue heels. Merchandise Almost all dolls come with a Craft and stand. Lollipop Swirl Stickers include: blue bow with lollipop in the center, a pink swirly heart with To and From tag, random swirls varying in size and color, two paper horns, a swirly cake, cloud with small candy pieces, a pink swirly lollipop, 3 present boxes. Comes with red heart box of candy and a translucent blue stand. Differences between doll and artwork: *Oddly the doll is depicted with freckles, which the art does not have. *The bows on the doll do not resemble the bows on the artwork. *The dolls dress has straps while the art doesn't. *The shoes are solid pink colored, not blue with pink straps. A knock off variant of Lollipop Swirl can be found at Family Dollar stores. Differences include: *Much lighter/lesser makeup. *Different eye colors. *Solid, light colored lips. *Her body has a wider head, and slightly thicker body. *Instead of a bob cut worn with a big part of hair pulled up in the center, her hair is worn straight down and is much longer. *Instead of a fuschia dress with blue ruffled lining, Sloane wears a pink dress with red lines and pink hearts decorating it. She keeps the shoulder bow however. *No longer comes with her leggings. Safari Dream Stickers include: safari scene, airplane image, two masks, an odd circled symbol, 4 hearts, a rhino, hippo, cheetah, drum, and another animal. She comes with a light blue traveling suitcase and red stand Differences between doll and artwork: *Sloane's hair appears to be twice as long and isn't that puffy like the artwork *Sloane's doll is missing the earrings! *The zebra hats hair isn't as spiked and stiff as it should be. *The doll's dress lacks most of the blue markings, and also lacks the neck-piece and instead is tied around her neck with a blue string. *The dolls markings are much more "fuller" then in the art *The sandals are totally different then the arts. *The doll lacks the golden armband the artwork has. *The zebra markings looks totally different between doll and art. Butterfly Blast Stand: Purple and clear Comes with an orange and purple tea cup on pink heart dish. Differences: *The artwork has a primary pink theme, while the dolls outfit and design is mostly orange themed *The artwork is shown with a glittery purple butterfly mask. Tropical Twist *Straw: dull green-yellow *Drink: Light pink Differences: *The strap on her shoulder is not a bow. *The doll's dress is loose on the bottom and lacks green leg holes present in the art. Red Riding Hood Comes with a black clutch purse and a red mirror/hair brush Quotes "Hey, I'm Sloane!" Trivia *Sloane has an obsession with String Cheese. She eats some every single day. *The doll information on the back of Safari Dreams' booklet claims she is 15. But the website says she is the oldest at 16. *Sloane apparently lives in an apartment building and has Lavender walls with leopard-print. On her ceiling is a chandelier with added beads. *Garden Tea Party was inspired by Sloane's move to said apartment *Sloane can complete an outfit, with accessories, in the dark. Gallery Bubbles.png Lollipop.png Zebra.png Half Colored.png Photo.png Candy Shoppe.png Africa.png Lolli.png Shine.png Main.png Flapper.png Sloane Butterfly.png Juicy Crush.png Juicy Crush 2.png Fairytale Dance.png Sloane Tropic Drawn.png Sloane RRH.png SloaneRidingHood.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females